Mobile devices, such as cell phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), have several functions, each of which may be activated through the user selection of a unique sequence of keys or using on-screen menus. As mobile devices get more and more features, accessing all of the features may become increasingly complex given a limited number of controls capable of being provided on a mobile device.